paradise_bluefandomcom-20200215-history
Delarose Diane
Overview A vice-admiral of the Marines who is young in age for her rank. She is seen to carrying two blades on either side of her at all times. She is also known be very stern or strict when the situation calls for it. However most may remember her as being rather carefree without being necessarily laid back. Background Delarose Diane had not known exactly where she was born, but was found and raised in the East Blue on Dawn Island alongside her big brother. Their birth parents were out of the picture and they were orphans at a very young age. No one knew where they came from. However, a name-tag was left besides them that read, Delarose Auron, and Delarose Diane. Auron and Diane were pretty much village kids as opposed to any one family taking them in. She would call the old lady around the corner grandma and the lady next door aunt but blood wise all she really had was her brother. Despite the fact that Auron was a sort of troublemaker, everyone in the village had a place in their heart for the duo. Unlike her brother, Diane was always amazed by the Marines and the way they could enact justice on all those who deserved it. Diane was even more fascinated by the way some marines could wield a blade with such finesse and ability. She decided that she would most definitely have to become a marine when she became of age. A few days after her brothers eighteenth birthday party she waved him off as he started his journey to dwell into piracy. Though he left with no real bad blood, she promised that she would try her hardest to catch him one day. Soon after she found herself leaving the island as well where she would end up at the nearest marine base in hopes of becoming a swashbuckling cadet. Upon arriving at said Marine base she was quickly accepted into the ranks but would still have to work her way up to any big rank or even officer at this point. At some point she would obtain her first blade which happened to be a standard katana but she loved it nonetheless due to the fact she was able to choose the materials the blacksmith used. No one would have considered her a prodigy, but with an extreme work ethic soon enough her physical prowess, which one wouldn't be able to notice on first glance, showed great speed and eventually swordsmanship that was seemingly unrivaled to those around her. This led to another promotion and her meeting of the esteemed David B. Jones. Despite being around her age he was already a Vice-Admiral and as it was they appeared to be preparing to be setting sail together. David and several other ships, one of this ships led by Diane, were all heading towards a rather large pirate fleet. Diane would loot her second blade from among these pirates and decided that two was better than one as she gained renown from her feats shown when battling hordes of pirates. Meanwhile David managed to take down an entire pirate ship on his lonesome. Upon returning she would be promoted to Vice-Admiral as David made his way up to Admiral. Diane would soon enough begin her adventures as a Vice-Admiral as her Brother would already hold a decent amount of notoriety by having a 40 Million Beli bounty around the same time.